Hermione Weasley Marries Again
by StarPotterTwilightHunger
Summary: This story ties into I Love Her As a Sister on my Katnibellamione channel. After Ron's death as explained in that story, Hermione reconnects with an old fling from her past. Can she find it within herself to give love another chance? What will her family say? Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Ambassador

**Chapter 1: Meet the Ambassador**

Hermione Weasley was engrossed in her work at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement - so much so, that she almost didn't notice the knock at the door.

"Hermione?"

She glanced up and smiled at her father-in-law. "What is it, Arthur?"

"I have a request from the Minister. He wants you to greet the Wizarding Ambassador from Bulgaria on his behalf. The gentleman will be here in an hour or so, and the Minister will still be tied up in a meeting."

"Tell Kingsley that will be fine, Arthur," Hermione nodded.

"Excellent," Arthur smiled. "How are the children?"

"Fine, just fine. Rose thinks she and her teammates have a shot at the playoffs for Gryffindor. Hugo….. he's making friends, seems happy."

"And you seem happier than I've ever seen you, my dear," Arthur observed.

Though sweet of him to say so, happy might not exactly be the right word to describe herself at the moment. Since her husband Ron's death many years ago - she had been pregnant with Hugo, Rose still small - Hermione had tried her best to live life as a single mom.

"I'm…. better," Hermione conceded. "I'm forging on."

Arthur nodded, that fatherly smile still on his face. "Remember: about an hour. Wait by the Floo lifts."

Hermione gave him a parting wink.

* * *

One hour later, Hermione was waiting by the Floo lifts. It was only mid-afternoon, that dreary No-Man's Land between lunch and quitting time, so she figured even a worker bee like herself deserved a brief break.

Just then, out of the lifts came a tall, handsome figure - and even though roughly three decades had passed, she recognized who it was. She approached, trying not to gawk in happy surprise.

"Viktor?"

He eyed her, and his face lit up. "Hermi-o-ninny!" Hermione laughed at the mispronunciation of her name - nostalgia by now - and permitted a friendly hug. "I did not know you vorked here!"

She nodded, smiling. "Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Minister of Magic asked me to welcome you. He will be tardy in his meeting with you. He hopes you understand."

Viktor dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "I can vait. Vith you here, the time vill fly! Valk vith me?"

Hermione nodded and they proceeded down the main hall.

"Did you have a nice trip?"

"Long. Very long. I am in the mood for a…. how-do-you-say….. coffee? Is there any close by?"

"We have one downstairs. Come on, I'll show you!"

* * *

Moments later, Viktor and Hermione were seated in a small coffee shop just off the edge of the Ministry's thoroughfares.

"This is so nice! And to think you have it here in the Ministry!" Viktor marveled.

Hermione chuckled. "It's become popular in Muggle offices. Harry had it installed, and the rest of us have been addicted ever since."

Viktor eyed her, a twinkle in his eye. "Harry Potter, yes?"

Hermione shrugged. "My brother-in-law."

This got Viktor's attention even more. "Not husband? I vould have….."

Hermione burst out laughing. "We have only ever been friends - like quasi-siblings, really. Marrying into the same family only helped."

Viktor nodded, brow furrowed. "You married _him_ , then? Weasley."

The humor from moments before had been sucked out like a balloon. Hermione nodded. "Yes. Yes, I married Ron. I….. _was_ married…." She took in a long breath to maintain her composure. "Almost 9 years."

She did not need to clarify. Viktor read her easily. "I am so sorry for your loss. I admit, I did not know him as vell as Harry, but…. he vas a good man, it seemed to me. A loyal man - especially to you."

Hermione shook her head with a tender smile. "Oh, yes, and many other things as well."

"Did he give you children?"

"A boy and a girl. Rose is in her last year at Hogwarts; Hugo is 12, just started his second."

"They must do you proud, I'm sure."

Hermione could not keep the smile from her face; Viktor was so sweet. "They do. Now, what about you? Married? Kids?"

"My vife, Ashley, she pass away from cancer….. six years ago now? No children, unfortunately."

Hermione stared. She knew how it felt to lose a spouse, but to cancer? That was surely worse than the quick, unforgiving way she had lost Ron on one of his Auror missions with Harry. "I…."

Viktor nodded his head. "Thank you. I miss her still, but it has gotten easier."

"Hermione!" The call of her name made her jump about a foot in the air and she turned to see the Minister and his entourage heading towards them from across the indoor plaza. Kingsley shook Viktor's hand.

"Mr. Ambassador - it's good to see you."

"And you, Minister."

Kingsley gestured to Hermione with a teasing smile. "This lady been yakking your ear off?"

"Oh no! Hermy-own and I go back to school days."

"Uh-huh," Kingsley noted, picking up on the name bungling but choosing to ignore it. Hermione rose to leave; she needed to get back to work anyway. She gave Viktor a parting side-hug. "It was good to see you, Viktor."

"And you. Alvays."

Hermione stared after the handsome Bulgarian as he left with the Minister.


	2. Chapter 2: Asked Out

**Chapter 2: Asked Out**

The flyer drifted down onto her desk, interrupting her concentration. By the time she looked up, its deliverer was gone. Scanning the parchment, Hermione groaned. _Another_ Department dinner? How could a bunch of wizarding lawyers be so eager to socialize? Besides, she was too busy, and had no one to go with!

On second thought, there always was the convenient cop-out route she sometimes used….

Getting up, she left her office and strode down the hall, rounding the corner beyond until she came to the Auror offices. One door reading _H. Potter: Auror-in -Chief_ stood open.

Her brother by marriage was engrossed in his work, his glasses pushed down to the bridge of his nose. Smiling, she leaned against the doorjamb.

"Hey, stranger. Have higher-ups classified you as an old man yet?"

Harry raised his eyes to her, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "Ginny has, she just has the smarts to not say it to my face."

Hermione giggled, pushing off the doorjamb and ambling around his desk. "I need a favor: Department has another dinner thing tonight. I can't go stag two times in a row, and you went with me to the one last spring, so….."

Harry swiveled in his chair to look at her. "Wish I could, sis, but I have to finish this debrief on McNair's capture."

"You _got_ him? That's wonderful news!" Hermione knew the hunt for the former Death Eater had tired Harry and his Aurors.

"Yeah, but he made us work like bloody hell for it. Son-of-a-bitch left me with a lovely sprained ankle as a parting gift. But, can't really complain - those Ginny Potter foot rubs, they're like legit magic!"

Hermione hugged him from behind. "Thanks anyway," she whispered in his ear. "I'll just tell Monica that I can't make it to this one…."

"What are you talking about? You should go! It's not like Rose and Hugo will be waiting at home…."

"Maybe not, but Rose _will_ be waiting for my evening call…."

"…. which I, her uncle and godfather, will happily fill in for. I have to catch up on her Quidditch stats, anyway!" When Hermione still didn't look convinced, he gave her that big brother look she hated, but secretly thought was adorable. "Hermione. Go and have fun. And if you're there stag, you're there stag! Nobody gives a shit about that kind of thing, anyway."

Hermione sighed. For once, Harry was right. "You'll call Rose at 7 sharp?"

"On it." Harry affirmed with a jerk of his head, by now absorbed back into his work. "I'll even try to get Hugo on the phone; keep you up to speed on both of them."

"You really are the Chosen One!" She kissed his cheek. "Love you, big brother."

"Whoever said you didn't? You've been saying that for over 30 years!" Harry cracked as she swept out of his office.

* * *

By the time she got back to her office, the 5:00 bell had already rung and most of her colleagues had cleared out. Hermione packed her things and headed for the Floo lifts. She was just approaching one when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hermione!"

She was surprised that the voice belonged to Viktor, considering he almost never got her name right.

"Hi!" she smiled. "Did your meeting with the Minister go well?"

"Yes," Viktor said, plowing right on. "Listen, I heard there vas a dinner tonight vith your department; someone named Monica mentioned it vhile serving the Minister and I tea….. I vas wondering if you vould like to accompany me?"

Hermione stared, before smiling, remembering how he had asked her to the Yule Ball when she was only 14. "You know what's so funny? I was going to just go to that dinner by myself, but….." She thought about it, her smile widening. "All right. Pick me up in an hour? 243 Cherry Wand Lane, Ottery St. Catchpole."

Viktor had a beaming smile. "I vill be there. Until then." He then took her hand and kissed it before heading into a neighboring lift.

* * *

Hermione had always found that she worked best under time pressure. She had barely stepped into her house when she raced upstairs and threw open her closet. Rummaging through the back, she finally found it tucked behind her wedding dress - the pink gown she had worn to the Yule Ball. _God, I had such a better body back then…. when was it? Christmas '94?_ she thought. Oh, well. Nothing a little magic couldn't fix. With a simple charm she had enlarged so it at least looked appropriate for a 40-something widow who'd been through childbirth twice.

She had just finished putting on a little make-up, and fondly remembering how Ron had always insisted she didn't need it, when there was a knock from downstairs. Checking herself one last time, she raced downstairs and opened the door.

Viktor looked….. sexy. There was no other way to say it, and Hermione had to make a conscious effort to keep from blushing. His suit hugged his well-toned muscles quite nicely, complementing his chiseled face. The handsome Bulgarian stared.

"Is that….?"

Hermione smiled shyly. "Surprise! Magically enlarged, but yes. Kept it tucked away in the back of my closet all these years. Do you like it?"

Viktor's intense gaze made her heart pound in a way she hadn't felt since…. "You look beautiful."

A short Apparation and Floo lift ride later, they were at the party. Hermione's colleagues were eager to meet the Bulgarian ambassador, and the ones who didn't openly flirt like a bunch of schoolgirls even gave her naughty winks in approval.

Of course, Viktor would want to dance, and Hermione indulged him. If he was getting reminiscent of their date from 30 years ago, who was she to forbid that? He was as light on his feet as she remembered, and Hermione felt a strange safety while dancing in his arms.

Three hours later, a laughing Hermione managed to drag a slightly intoxicated Viktor off the dance floor, her feet hurting. Despite being buzzed, Viktor graciously agreed to walk her home.

Outside, it was pouring rain. Hermione conjured an umbrella and off they went, finally reaching Ottery St. Catchpole. When they reached her stoop, Hermione at last made a decision that she had been contemplating the entire walk back.

"Would you like to come in, Viktor?" she asked.

"I could not impose….."

"Nonsense. Come in," Hermione took his hand and led him inside.


	3. Chapter 3: We're Both Lonely

**Chapter 3: We're Both Lonely**

Hermione left her umbrella in the foyer and unpinned her hair, letting it fall down her shoulders. She gave Viktor a tour of the house, finally returning to the living room and small coffee table where pictures sat: one of her and Ron on their wedding day, and another, more recent one in which she laughed with Rose and Hugo. Viktor stared at the latter.

"They are beautiful children, Hermyown. In every sense."

Hermione shrugged, smiling. "They take after their father's looks."

"Both their parents, in equal measure, I vould say."

Hermione looked away. He really was such a sweet man…..

"It's been hard, you know….. raising them alone…. not having him here…. He's missed so much…." She wiped at her eyes so Viktor wouldn't notice her cry. "I'm going to sleep. You can take the couch for the night….. It's better than going back out in a rain that won't let up," she argued before Viktor could protest.

She headed upstairs and changed into her nightgown. She sat on the bed, listening to Viktor prepare for the night downstairs. Her heart pounded. Was it for the right reasons, letting this handsome man stay in her home? Or would she rather spend another evening in an empty nest?

Taking a deep breath, she headed back down to the living room. Viktor had just finished setting himself up on the couch.

"Viktor….. can you come upstairs for a moment?" Hermione tried to keep the nerves out of her voice. Viktor nodded. She turned and headed back to her room, hearing Viktor's footfalls behind her. She sat on the bed and a moment later, he appeared in the doorway.

"Would you do something for me? Do you…. think you could…. lie here next to me?" Hermione blushed. "Not…. any need to go further." Merlin, why did she say that? Was she being too obvious? She couldn't deny it anymore - she was _very_ attracted to him.

But Viktor nevertheless nodded after a long moment. They both got into Hermione's bed, under the covers. Simply lying side-by-side, they listened to the pounding of the rain.

The presence of someone next to her in her bed, after all this time, was too much for Hermione. She took his hand in her own, and that touch set off a wave of tears and subsequent choking sobs she could not hold back, much less hide from him.

"I'll go. I'll go back down."

"No! No. I don't want you to," Hermione wept.

Wordlessly, Viktor put his arm around her, and let Hermione curl into him, resting her head and hand on his chest. The warmth calmed Hermione like a hot bath, and her breathing evened out.

In the end, Hermione wasn't sure just what made her do it. Turning her head up, feeling bold, she kissed Viktor on the lips. It only took a moment before he was responding, his mouth easily flowing against hers. Her eyes grew heavy until she let them close completely.

Meanwhile, her free hand groped under the sheets until she found what she was looking for. She grasped him through his sleep shorts, causing Viktor to let out a moan into her mouth. She stroked him faster, readying him for her. She hadn't had sex in so bloody _long_ \- not since her husband, before his death.

When she was younger, Hermione had never been the most confident in her sexuality. Sure, she had kissed Ron first, but that had been in the middle of the war. I guess loss and loneliness could make a person change their style. Assertively, she pushed Viktor flat onto his back and gracefully straddled him. His hands were now palming her breasts, her perky nipples straining against her nightshirt.

"Mmmmm… Viktor…" she gasped into his mouth. "Please…. take…. take this bloody….."

He knew what she wanted. He helped her off with her nightdress with a flourish, casting it to the floor. Hermione slipped her now naked body back on top of him, kissing his neck as her hands wandered, trying to blindly strip him. In frustration, she retrieved her wand from where it was on the nightstand, momentarily breaking her lips from his.

"Diffindo!" His undershirt ripped in half, allowing her to tear the rest of it off. Throwing her wand to the floor and not caring where it landed, she resumed kissing Viktor, both of her hands now free to fondle his genetalia. She untied his sleep shorts and pulled them down as far as they could go. She could feel it - the straining organ brushing against her palm. She brazenly gripped him, rubbing him fast to make sure he was hard.

And then, she felt that hardness slip into her womanhood as though it had belonged there all her life. Springing her lips from his, she inhaled sharply even as she let out a groan of fulfillment. "Yesssssssss…"

"My God!" Viktor growled. "You are so beautiful! So tight! I have dreamed this for so long! Ride….. ride me, you little vixen!"

And so Hermione did. She bounced up and down on Viktor's beautiful member until the bed creaked and swayed, until she was moaning so loudly that the whole neighborhood could probably hear. No sooner did she orgasm at last, the wave of pleasure nearly drowning her, that she collapsed on top of him, sweating like a hog.

Hermione tightly pushed her lips against Viktor's in one last, heated kiss. "I've never made love like that….. since….. since… Thank you."

Viktor nodded, kissing her back one last time before they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Viktor Returns the Favor

**Chapter 4: Viktor Returns the Favor**

It was late at the Ministry a few nights afterwards. Hermione was striving to meet a deadline and had told herself she would not leave for home until this latest report was complete. She wouldn't be at all surprised if she was the only one left in the entire Ministry at this point, nearing midnight.

"Hermione."

She leapt out of her seat and whipped out her wand. Lumos had barely activated before she felt arms pull her in, lips crash against hers. She let out a muffled squeal of outrage, but then the lips drew away and she finally got a good look. She was shocked. It was Viktor! What was he doing here so late? He didn't even work here!

Viktor suddenly kissed her again, insistently. They broke apart, but he remained quite close.

"Open your mouth," the Bulgarian hissed lustily. "Open your mouth, open it! Open it!" Hermione silently parted her lips for him as his mouth drew back to, hovered over hers. "Open it….."

The last was nearly muffled as Hermione's and Viktor's lips sealed over each other's in a heated kiss. Hermione felt his tongue storm her mouth, then coax her own into his mouth to dance and intertwine.

Breathing deeply through her nose, Hermione let her hand curl up around Viktor's neck, playing in his hair.

Re-seizing control, Viktor bent Hermione back over her desk. His large hands slunk up her thigh, towards her dripping wet pussy. Hermione let out something between a gasp and a sigh, as she spread her legs wide for him, at the command of his touch. That done, Viktor pulled down her top to expose her bra, before removing this also and latching his mouth onto her now-bare breasts and beginning to suckle.

Hermione, meanwhile, struggled desperately for Viktor's belt buckle, finally working it free, and yanking down his pants. Viktor's member teased her folds for a moment before sheathing inside of her. They bounced in furious heat, the desk right along with them. Between searing kisses with her lover, Hermione moaned like a whore. Pretty soon, Viktor's thrusts into her became more violent, more desperate; his breathing became shallower as he tired. At last, he groaned like a beast and ejaculated inside Hermione's vagina. Shuddering with the release, his sweaty, silky body flopped on top of her and, with an exhausted growl, he moved no more.

Hermione lay there, panting, her eyes wide as though she were in shock. She knew she shouldn't be; she and Viktor had made love in her bed, after all. She was widowed, available - still sexually viable, certainly, if she was able to please Viktor Krum so. Yet, there was a gnawing feeling she could not shake - and once she had put it into clear thoughts, she wanted to cry.

"Viktor?" she whispered. "Have I…. betrayed him? My husband? By sleeping with you?"

A still recovering Viktor raised his head from where he had let it hang in the valley of her breasts. "Vhat do you mean, my love?"

Hermione gave a sad smile. "Merlin, I hope he isn't watching now from somewhere…. Ron was so insanely jealous of you, you know. When you took me to the Yule Ball. He…." she giggled. "He was such a fan of yours that he even had a little model toy of you - and he ended up smashing it to bits!"

Viktor raised an eyebrow, amused. "He did?" She nodded. "Huh. Vell…. I'm impressed. His love for you outweighing admiration of me. That explains vhy he vas so eager, then, to get my autograph!"

They laughed. Viktor kissed Hermione gently.

"No, my love. Vherever he is, Ronald vould vant you to be happy…. even if it is vith a former rival."


	5. Chapter 5: Move In With Me?

**Chapter 5: Move in With Me?**

Not long after she and Viktor fucked in her office, Hermione stopped by Harry's desk to check on him.

"Hey," she greeted him with a hug. "Haven't seen you in a couple days. Did you call Rose and Hugo?"

"Yeah. Rose is racking up new records as a Gryffindor Chaser. She takes after her aunt, of course!" Harry grinned proudly. "I even talked her into putting Hugo on."

"Good!" Hermione beamed. "How's my baby?"

"He's…. OK," Harry allowed delicately.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. " _Just_ OK? He's keeping his grades up, isn't he?"

"Thanks to Rose, he is. Still has his friends - he dropped a couple names. I don't know, he seemed…. frustrated about something. But I couldn't get it out of him, no matter how hard I tried."

Hermione sighed. "Well, points to you for making the effort. Thanks. They'll be coming home for Christmas soon; I'll talk to him."

"Tread lightly," Harry warned her. "I remember having to deal with Albus's teen angst. Not pretty. And James was even worse!"

Hermione laughed. "Sure thing. Gotta grab some lunch. Bye." She ruffled his hair and proceeded to the cafeteria just off the main Floo lifts. Looking over the plaza, she suddenly spotted Viktor in the distance. He had a bunch of suitcases with him and was about to enter one of the lifts.

Oh no…. he wasn't leaving…. was he….. She sprinted towards him.

"VIKTOR!"

Viktor turned just as she launched herself into his arms. Throwing her arms around his neck, she passionately kissed him full on the mouth. Viktor dropped his suitcases and his arms went about her waist and lower back with such enthusiasm that he nearly lifted Hermione off her feet. At long last, the couple broke apart, ignoring anyone who might be staring.

"You're…. you're not leaving me, are you?" Hermione panted, her lips puffy from all the kissing.

"I have to return to Bulgaria." Viktor took her hand. "Come vith me, Hermione!"

She stared at him, dumbstruck. "I….. I can't," she said weakly. "My work, the kids, it's all here." An idea hit her. "Viktor, listen, I…. would you move in with me? We could…. live together?"

It was a huge step, one that acknowledged their relationship was serious. Besides, she had not cohabitated with any man other than Ron, and _they_ had lived together even before they were first married.

Viktor thought for a moment. Then he pulled out a Muggle cell phone and dialed a number. Pretty soon, he was speaking in what must have been rapid Bulgarian. He hung up a few minutes later.

"I am allowed to vork remotely. Yes, I vould love to move in vith you."

Smiling, Hermione kissed him.

* * *

Several weeks later, it was just before Christmas. In the kitchen, Hermione heard excited chatter as the front door opened. Her babies were home!

Viktor sat nervously at the table. "Vhat if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you," Hermione reassured him, kissing his cheek.

Rose's voice wafted in from the foyer. "Thanks for the lift, Uncle Harry! Bye, Lily! Bye, boys!" Then: "Mummy? We're home!"

"In the kitchen, sweetheart!"

And then they traipsed in, her precious daughter and son, both of whom looked so much like their father. Both dragged trunks behind them. Hermione ran to them and peppered them with kisses.

"Mum…. geroff….." Hugo tried and failed to act annoyed, allowing a chuckle to escape. Though he tried to deny it, he really was a Mama's Boy at heart.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to see my babies after 3 and a half months!" Hermione prissily teased. "Train ride fine?"

"Yeah," Rose shrugged. "Shared a compartment with James, Al and Lily. Uncle Harry was right on time at King's Cross!"

"I love that man…." Hermione murmured fondly. "You thanked him, right?"

"Mum, did you _not_ just hear me at the front door?" Rose laughed.

But Hugo was no longer paying attention. He had spotted the stranger sitting at their table.

"Mum? Who the bloody hell is sitting in our kitchen?"

"Hugo Ronald Weasley! What have I said about language?" Hermione scolded, mortified. But Viktor just laughed.

"It's all right, Hermione. If I saw a strange man in _my_ kitchen, I'd vonder the same thing. Besides, the boy's right to think introductions are in order."

Hermione smiled gratefully at the save, ignoring how Hugo scowled over being referred to as 'the boy', and she crossed over to Viktor.

"Rose, Hugo, this is my good friend, Viktor Krum. Can you say hello?"

Rose stared. "Viktor Krum? The former Bulgarian seeker? _That_ Viktor Krum?"

Viktor smiled embarrassingly. "Guilty."

Rose squealed and raced up to shake his hand. "It's an honor to meet you, sir! Oh, we have got to talk Quidditch stats! I'm a Chaser for the Gryffindor team, you know!"

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Here she goes again. I'll be in my room." Greeting Viktor with something between a half-hearted wave and an awkward salute, the youngest Weasley took his trunk and marched up the stairs. Hermione let him go, pleased that her son had at least sort of said hello.

Meanwhile, Viktor was trying to answer all of Rose's rapid-fire questions as Hermione checked the fridge for one last ingredient for lunch. "Oh, bloody…." She stopped herself, not wanting to come off as a hypocrite. "We're out of onions!"

"Oh, I can run and get them, Hermione!" Viktor offered. "I know where the store is."

Hermione nodded, and Viktor extracted himself from Rose's Quidditch queries, promising he'd be back in a minute.

As soon as he was gone, Rose rounded on her mother. "OK. Spill. That guy is the cutest hunk I've _ever_ seen, and he's in our house! He's your boyfriend, right?"

Hermione blushed furiously. "Rose Ginevra….."

"Oh, Mum, come off it! You've gotta admit he's sexy - and, yeah, I noticed the way he looked at you just now! If you aren't shagging him, I'm Albus Dumbledore!"

"Rose!" Hermione snapped, half-stern, half-amused. "You know my rule on language applies to you as much as it does your brother!"

"Yeah, sure," Rose waved off. "So you _are_ seeing him?"

Hermione sighed, putting down the ladle on the stove. "Yes. We've been…. seeing each other for a few weeks now. He's the Bulgarian Ambassador to the Ministry, and we re-connected…."

" _Re_ -connected?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

Hermione bit her lip for a moment, then decided to tell the truth. "We met when I was in school; he competed for Durmstrang against Uncle Harry in the Triwizard Tournament."

"No way!" Rose breathed, grabbing her mother's hand and squealing. "Did you date him back then? Merlin, Dad must have been jealous!"

"Yes, he was _very_ jealous, and I was loyal enough to your father to realize that if I had dated Viktor, we never would have spoken again!" Hermione gawked at the suggestion. "Not to mention Harry would have probably castrated the man if he ever tried anything with me!"

" _Did_ he?" Rose pressed, eyes shining with mirth.

"Rose Ginevra Weasley, what a question!" Hermione trilled, laughing. "Absolutely not! I was…. young. Viktor was a few years older than me already!"

"I gotta tell Lily!" Rose made to run from the room.

"No!" Hermione cried. "Please, dear. Please don't tell Lily or anyone else yet. I want to tell the family in my own way. Promise?"

Rose sighed, pouting. "I promise."

Hermione smiled. "That's my girl. Wash up for lunch."

Rose scampered out of the kitchen. But moments later, Hugo barged in.

"So, your _boyfriend_ is going to be shacking up here with us, I reckon?"

Hermione barely managed to turn her growl into an exasperated sigh. He must have heard everything between her and Rose "Where, in Merlin's name, did you and your sister learn to talk about…. courtship in such graphic terms?"

"James," Hugo deadpanned without missing a beat.

Hermione's brow furrowed as she stirred the soup. "He's certainly lived up to his namesake - _both_ of them. I swear, if Ginny hasn't hexed that boy already, _I_ will….." she muttered darkly.

"Can we get back on topic?" Hugo snapped. "Let me ask you a question: who _died_ and proclaimed that you could let some…. bloke into our home?"

"Nobody, as this is _my_ house, and I am your _mother_ , and Rose seems OK with it…." Hermione rounded on him, actually relishing the fight that she was too late to stop from exploding. Now, what did _this_ remind her of?

"Yeah, duh! She's prancing around like a little schoolgirl with a crush! But then, that's right - it's always what _Rosie_ wants. Actually, you know what, scratch that - it's what  you want…"

"Don't even go there, young man….." Hermione growled warningly.

"DID YOU OR ROSIE EVER STOP TO THINK ABOUT WHAT _I_ WANT?" Hugo roared. "Because it sure as bloody hell isn't watching some…. Bulgarian playboy waltz in here as though he owns the place!"

Hermione looked as though Hugo had just Stunned her. Hugo feigned remorse. "Oh, I'm sorry - was that nickname too harsh? How about 'Vicky' instead?"

SMACK! She lost control, slapping him hard across the face. Hugo's smirking and sneering was now long gone; he was now staring at his mother as though he had never seen her before. She never hit him or Rose. Never….

But Hermione seethed. "You are _just_ like your father," she snarled. "A wisecracking, overprotective, jealous, paranoid son-of-a-bitch!"

"Jealous?" Hugo parried disgustedly. "Of _what_? _Him_? Please - your little plaything couldn't lick the dirt off of Dad's boots!"

"Well, as much as I love how you idolize your Daddy, in this case your admiration is misplaced because you didn't know him! I DID!" Hermione's voice cracked as she fought back tears. "And I _loved_ him! He was a wonderful man - deeply flawed but wonderful nonetheless. And right now, I look at you, and I'm seeing all his _worst_ qualities come to the surface!" She waved him away.

"Go…. go to your room!" she got out. "And you think long and hard about what you've said."

Fuming, Hugo stomped upstairs, slamming his bedroom door hard. Hermione came apart at the sound, weeping. She regretted slapping Hugo like that. She regretted comparing him to his father. Merlin, she regretted a lot of things!

She felt a presence behind her. Instinctively, she knew it was Viktor, so she turned into him, burying her face in his shirtfront as he put his arms around her.

"How… how much did you hear?"

"Something about not being able to lick the dirt off of Ron's boots," Viktor reported. Hermione hiccuped.

"I'm…. I'm so sorry…."

"Ssssssh… I understand. I had much anger and confusion vhen I vas his age. He vill come around, Hermione. It's obvious how much he loves you."

Hermione gave a watery smile. "I could kill him sometimes, but….. Merlin, it's disgusting how much I love him! It's like watching a mini-Ron." She sighed, and stared up into her boyfriend's face. "Viktor, did I push him too hard?"

"I do not think that is a question ve can answer, love. Ve vill just have to vait and see."


	6. Chapter 6: Man-to-Man

**Chapter 6: Man-to-Man**

"Hugo? Can I talk vith you a minute?"

By now accustomed to hearing the voice of his mom's boyfriend, Hugo held in whatever annoyance he had and headed downstairs to find Viktor in the living room. The pre-teen shrugged.

"What's up?"

Viktor sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Hugo eyed him for a moment before plopping down.

"I get the sense you do not like me very much."

Whoa, boy. What an opener. Hugo started to feel nervous. "Wh….. whatever gave you that idea?"

"You did. Maybe not in vords, but in your actions."

Hugo felt his face grow very hot. "Mum put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Actually, she did not. Your uncle did."

"Uncle Harry?" Hugo couldn't believe it. Viktor nodded.

"You remember at the Christmas party vhen ve left during the meal? Ve talked and he…. suggested that I….." Viktor took a deep breath. "…..ask for your permission to marry your mother."

Hugo looked shocked, but also extremely skeptical. "Since when do you need my permission? Doesn't matter a dragon's arse, you'll marry her whether I give it or not."

Viktor raised an eyebrow. This boy was smart - _too_ smart for his own good. Definitely Hermione's son. "If that's the vay you see things, then you don't know enough about me, Hugo."

"Nor do you about me!" Hugo countered. He was not angry necessarily, no, just…. passionate. "What do you know about me?"

"I know you are very protective of your mother. Not afraid to make your voice heard vhen it really matters. The vay you love your family is very intense. All good things - things that really make you a man." He smirked before adding humorously, "Even if puberty is only just starting to hit."

Hugo's face turned as red as his hair. He stared at the floor.

"It's not that I don't like you, Viktor. I'm somewhere between liking and not liking you. It's complicated. I….." His eyes started to fill with his tears, and he angrily wiped them away with his sleeve. He refused to cry in front of this man. "I never knew my Dad. And…. a part of me has always viewed him as an…. idea that could never be tangibly replaced."

"Vhat about your Uncle Harry? He has acted like your dad."

"Yeah, but that's different. He and Mummy are practically siblings anyway; he's been there as long as I can remember. He's never been a…. threat."

"And am _I_ a threat to you, Hugo?" Viktor asked, so gently the boy could only meet his gaze. He looked terrified at his choice of words.

"No, that's not what I meant -"

"A threat of change?" Viktor pressed. Hugo finally nodded. "I thought so. You think you vill no longer be the man of the house, is that it? That you may get less respect than you think you have now?"

Hugo stared at him. "How did you know that?"

"Call it intuition. But, let me tell you something. You may not think you matter, but you do. Very much. To your mother and your sister. They vant you to be happy, Hugo - even if they are awkward at showing that. You matter to me, too. If you didn't, vould I be sitting here talking to you?"

That did it. Hugo burst into tears. "So…. you mean it? You really want my input?"

"I really do," Viktor told him seriously.

"I….. I want nothing more than for Mummy to be happy." He breathed deeply. "Yes. You have….. my permission. Please….. just make her happy. That's all I want."

Viktor clapped him on the shoulder. "You are a good man, Hugo Veasley. Your father vould be very proud." He rose to leave the room.

"Viktor!" He turned. "Thanks. For asking me. For thinking of me."

"Oh, I didn't think of it," Viktor humbly smiled. "Your uncle did. You should probably thank him."

In the kitchen, Hermione had overheard everything, her heart swelling with joy. She was very touched. She had to move back from the door before Hugo came in. Mother and son stared at each other for a long moment before the latter suddenly smirked.

"Don't act like you weren't eavesdropping. Are you even _aware_ Rose got that from you?"

Hermione smiled tenderly before kneeling so he was at eye-level. She planted a wet kiss on his cheek and was surprised to taste salty tears when she pulled back.

"I'm sorry," Hugo croaked out. "About….. everything I said. Before."

Hermione hugged him close. "So am I. There, there….. I know, my little Keeper. And you want to know how I know?"

He glanced up. She grinned.

"You got that from your dad, too. No matter how many times we fought, he always came back to me. Always willing to say he was sorry, no matter how long it took him. And I _always_ forgave him."

And with that, Hermione let her son know all was forgiven now, as well.


	7. Chapter 7: Remarried

**Chapter 7: Remarried**

18 months later, Hermione stood at the altar in a white bridal gown for the second time in her life.

"Hermione Weasley, do you take Viktor Krum to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hermione turned to her lover with a tender smile. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Viktor took Hermione in his arms and kissed her soundly. The newlyweds broke apart smiling and to thunderous applause. Then Viktor dipped Hermione. Laughing, she permitted her new husband to kiss her again and her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as she kissed him back. She could hardly believe it. She was married again! The new Mrs. Viktor Krum.

And somewhere up above, Hermione Granger Weasley Krum knew her first husband and love was looking down on her, smiling.


End file.
